Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show: Death Bear/Transcript
Here's the transcript to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show: Death Bear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show. Transcript (The episode opens to show a close up of the floor in Pops' House) Mordecai: MOVIE NIGHT! (Rigby dumps a box of DVD's on the floor) Rigby: Let's see what we've got. Mordecai: Hey! Love by the Dozen. Rigby: Eegh! A romantic comedy? VETOED! (Rigby tosses Love by the Dozen somewhere else) Eileen: Oooh, what about this one? (Eileen holds up a DVD titled Cease & Deceased) It looks creepy! (The camera does a close up on Cease & Deceased) Mordecai: Cease & Deceased? Nah, no scary stuff, Rigby can't handle it. Rigby: What?! Mordecai: Remember the time we saw Dead for Breakfast? You wouldn't eat pancakes for a week! Rigby: I was sleeping in that week! Mordecai: (while imitating Rigby) Oh no! The bacon is gonna get me! (Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen all laugh) Rigby: You're the bacon. Gordon: Well, I know Henry wouldn't be satisfied with seeing a horror movie, since he and Fluttershy encounter of a ghost at the old station by the lake. Henry: at Gordon Shut up! We knew there was no ghost! Fluttershy: Yeah, it was just clearly Old Bailey giving us a warning to stay away. Percy: Well, I know Thomas wouldn't. Ever since his encounter with my ghost. Thomas: Percy! I thought we had agreed never to talk about that again. Percy: Oh, right. I'm sorry. Margaret: Don't you guys have anything with adventure? Mordecai: Uhhh, let's see. Rigby: Forget movies! We should go on a REAL adventure! Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen: Huh? Pinkie Pie: You mean like a real adventure, Rigby? Rigby: Yeah! To the old, abandoned park zoo! Pepper Clark: Oooh, that sounds good. Mordecai: Come on, guys it's movie night! We should stay inside, and veg out on the couch. Rigby: Hm, hm. Mordecai is just afraid we will run into Death Bear. Margaret and Eileen: Death Bear? Our heroes: Death Bear? Stephen: What's that? Rigby: You guys have never heard of Death Bear? Margaret: No. Mako: Yeah, who is Death Bear anyway? Rigby: Well, gather around! (Mordecai grunts heavily) The tale of Death Bear, is a tale that's as old as fifteen to twenty years ago. He was a troubled bear that lived in the park zoo, who was evil to the core! One day, out of nowhere, he attacked an killed his trainer! The zoo was forced to close down. But Death Bear wouldn't leave, so he still roams the old abandoned zoo, getting more evil over the years, only to be able to survive by breaking into people's homes, eating all of their food, and then eating THEM! Our heroes: gasps Margaret and Eileen: Whoa! Mordecai: Pfft. Lame. Death Bear is a dumb old urban legend. Duke: Yeah! And I for one don't believe in this so-called: Death Bear. It's just a myth, like Mordecai said! Right guys? Sweetie Belle: I don't know Ben, it does sound pretty real to me. Duke: Oh, really? Well how come we never see him around at the park late at night, huh? Rigby: It's because he only goes to the neighborhoods. Duke: Pah! Stuff and nonsense! Mordecai: Come on storytime is over. Let's get this movie started. Right? Yeah. (Mordecai picks up a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and sniffs it) Mmm, some hot burning popcorn! Saved you a seat right here, Margaret. (Modecai pats the cushion of the couch) Rigby: Yeah, see, I told you! Scared of Death Bear! Mordecai: What?! Death Bear isn't even REAL! You know I'm not scared, right Margaret? Margaret: Mordecai, it's alright. If you don't want to go, I mean, it does sound pretty scary. Mordecai: What?! No! It's just that it is supposed to be movie night. Rigby: Excuses, excuses man! Look, if you are not scared of Death Bear, then I dare you to take a picture inside Death Bear's cage! Margaret and Eileen: Ooooooooh! Mordecai: No dude, that's just dumb. Knockout: Yeah, and it sounds like trespassing. Willy: Anyone with half of a brain would do a stunt like that. Margaret: Come on! It will be an exciting adventure! Eileen: Yeah, and all descelent, and spooky. Eddy: Yeah, with the environment all around it. Margaret: Eileen, Eddy, we are trying to make him NOT scared. Mordecai: I'M NOT SCARED! (Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby all start to murmur) Pete: Come on Mordecai. We'll just take one picture and we'll just leave okay? Unless, you're just a chicken. Johnny from The Room Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep! (He continues saying "Cheep!" until until 'Mordecai lets out a deep sigh.) Mordecai: Okay, fine. We'll go to the abandoned zoo and take a picture in a dumb bear cage. Margaret: Yeah, alright! Eileen: This is going to be fun! Rigby: (Runs upstairs) I'll get the camera! Margaret: We'll watch a movie another night, I promise. Mordecai: We better. Margaret: (while pushing Mordecai in the shoulder) Such a pouter! (Margaret chuckles) Smudger: What about you Dukey? You think you'll come? Duke: Yeah, of course I will. Just to show you all that there is no such thing as Death Bear. Rigby: (sliding down the stair-rail with a camera)Yes! Death Bear! (An echo approaches when Rigby yells "Death Bear." The scene then transitions to the gang at the abandoned zoo) There it is! Eileen: Neat! (Eileen puts her head into the mouth of a lion statue) Check it out! I'm a lion tamer! Ahhhhh! (Mordecai and Rigby stare at her in confusion) Vinnie Terrio: Awkward. Margaret: (while struggling to get the gate open) Eugh! The gate's locked! Eileen: (while climbing on top of the lion statue) Aw man! Rigby: (while running to the gate) No way! Edward: Should've seen that coming. I mean what kind of abandoned zoo would have a gate that's unlocked? Mordecai: Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be. But we still have enough time for movie night, know what I'm saying? Let's go back to- Rigby: Hey! I found a way in! Margaret: (while running to the hole in the gate that Rigby found) Cool! Eileen: Way to go, Rigby! Twilight: Well, that was unexpected. Spike: Last one in is a rotten egg! (races over to it) Mordecai: Wait! But- Margaret: You coming, Mordecai? Rigby: (while imitating Margaret) Yeah, Mordecai, you coming? Mordecai: Ehhh, you are enjoying this, aren't you? Rigby: Hm, hm! (Mordecai and Rigby go through the hole in the gate, then the scene transitions to them in the Park Zoo) Cool! Eileen: It is so weird without any animals. Fluttershy: Tell me about it. Margaret: Yeah, it's like the end of the world, or something! Mordecai: You're not afraid, are you? Margaret: Ha! Yeah right, you're the big chicken here! Mordecai: What? (The gang finds the Reptile House.) Rigby: Aw yeah, reptile building! Think you can handle going in there? Rattlesnake Jake: Hey, Ah'm a reptile too! Side, Mordicai ain't scared of me, so why should an abandoned Reptile Building be scary? Mordecai: Pffft! Step aside! (The gang is now inside the Reptile House.) Eileen: Do you think Death Bear is real? Rigby: Heck yeah he's real! He's probably waiting for us on the other side of this building! Mordecai: No he's not, dude, there's no one here. (A squirrel comes out of a broken reptile tank, much to Mordecai's surprise, he screams and falls on his butt. Rigby laughs hysterically.) Eileen: Aww, how cute! Fluttershy: Well, at least there some kind of animal in here. Rigby: Maybe I should take the lead, there might be more SQUIRRELS up ahead! Duke: Big deal! That squirrel didn't scare me! Now come on, let's look up ahead. (Rigby and Eileen run off, leaving Mordecai and Margaret by themselves. Margaret helps Mordecai up) Margaret: You okay? Mordecai: Yeah, I'm fine. (Mordecai and Margaret exit the Reptile House) Margaret: You sure you can handle Death Bear? That squirrel was pretty scary back there. Mordecai: I wasn't scared, I was just surprised. There's a difference, you know. Margaret: Oh yeah, sure. You looked pretty scared to me. Boo! Mordecai: (sarcastically) Ha ha! (Mordecai rolls his eyes at Margaret) No seriously though, we actually came to the zoo a couple of times when we were kids, you know? Margaret: Oh, cool! Mordecai: Yeah, it was pretty cool. The only thing I didn't like was the bear. Margaret: So you ARE scared of Death Bear? (Margaret chuckles) Mordecai: Well, yeah, when I was little. It was just a regular bear though. (Mordecai sees something that catches his attention) Oh, no way! I totally remember this! (The thing that catches his attention is a little, ride-along train that is abandoned along with the rest of the zoo. Mordecai runs toward it.) This was my FAVORITE part about coming to the zoo! (Mordecai puts his hands on the roof of the train.) I love riding this train. The conductor would yell "All aboard!", and I would race to get the first seat I could! (Mordecai runs toward a train car, and sits in it. Mordecai lets out a breath of relaxation.) Margaret: (while walking up to the train car Mordecai is sitting in) Sounds like a good time! Scooch! (Margaret sits with Mordecai) Kinda small. Mordecai: I can get out... Margaret: No, I don't mind. It's cozy. Mordecai: Oh. Yeah. Heh. Margaret: So, where are we going? Mordecai: Hmmm. (Mordecai is pretending to talk to a conductor while trying to imitate a man with his wife from the 1920's.) Conductor! Take us somewhere exotic please, and mind the bumps, my lady does not like getting ill! Thank you! (Mordecai and Margaret laugh until the point where it starts to get into "heh's" back and forth until they are both silent. Margaret has a huge smile on her face when staring at Mordecai. Then out of nowhere, Rigby comes and kills the moment by yelling out a window of an abandoned complex in the zoo.) Rigby: Hey guys, over here! We found some more train tracks! (The scene then transitions to the gang walking on the newly-found train tracks. The gang eventually find a metal tunnel.) Eileen: Oh, rad! Everybody, scream through the tunnel! (Eileen and Rigby scream through the tunnel) Pete: I'll do more than scream. (he then races in the tunnel as he not only screams but blows his whistle too, as it echoes all around the tunnel) Mordecai: After you! Margaret: Oh, what a gentlemen! (Margaret screams through the tunnel, then laughs with Eileen on the other side) Wait, where's Mordecai? (Margaret faces the tunnel) Mordecai! (loud echo) Hello? (loud echo) Morde- Mordecai: MARGARET! (Margaret screams. Mordecai laughs) Margaret: Eugh, what are you doing?! Mordecai: I went around! Margaret: Eugh, don't do that! (Margaret shoves Mordecai in anger) Mordecai: What? It's funny! Duke: (sarcastically) Where are you Death Bear? Show yourself! Smudger: Dukey, what are you doing? Duke: Calling for Death Bear. What else you think I'm doing? Sunil Nevla: Well, shouting and screaming is one thing. (The gang follows the train tracks again only to discover that the metal rails have been pulled up, leading them to a dead end.) Rainbow: Aw, great. A dead end. Rigby: Aw, what? Margaret: Now which way? (Rigby and Eileen look around. Eileen finds something on the ground) Eileen: Whoa, check it out guys! (It turns out to be a footprint of something large. Margaret walks over to it.) Margaret: Is that a footprint? Eileen: It's huge! (Mordecai and Rigby walk over to it) Mordecai: Nah, it can't be. It's just a hole in the dirt. Shiver: What? Have you ever seen a hole with claw marks?! Rigby: No man, it's Death Bear! This way! (The gang walks over to a bear cage that has a huge hole in the bars, the same size as the hole in the gate earlier on.) Eileen: Uhh, I think we found it. Rigby: Yeah, that's definitely it! Vinnie Terrio: Okay. Now I'm getting scared. Zoe Trent: Me too. (The gang walks through the hole into the bear cage.) Mordecai: Okay, well, we're here. Let's take the picture and go. Rigby: Oh, no! This is just the entrance. Anybody can take a picture in here. We are going to the real cage, down through there! (Rigby turns around and points to a small door in the back of the cage that is open.) Mako: All the way down there? Margaret and Eileen: What?! Mordecai: No way, dude. We're not going down there! Duke: Yeah, you're crazy! Rigby: Why not? I thought you weren't scared! (Rigby opens the door with a sinister laugh) Mordecai: Rigby! Agh! Eileen: Well? Margaret: You coming? (Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen go through the door) Mordecai: Rigby?! Rigby: Whoa, awesome! (Rigby runs down an aisle of various bear cages) Mordecai: Agh, Rigby! Where are you?! Rigby: (off-screen) Hurry up! (Eileen looks inside a cage as she is passing by that holds a stray bone) Eileen: Feels like we shouldn't be in here. Margaret: Rigby, come on! Rigby: (off-screen) I'm not stopping 'till I find Death Bear! Mordecai: Dude, quit messing around! (Rigby laughs from a long distance) Mordecai: Dude, forget it! We're going back. Come on, guys. (Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen are one second on their way back only to hear Rigby screaming) Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen: Rigby?! (They all race down to the end, hoping to save Rigby.) Mordecai: Rigby! Rigby!!! (Rigby is on the other side of a wall. He jumps right in front of the gang with a loud scream. It scares them so much that Mordecai and Margaret are holding each other, and all three of them fall down on their butts. In despite all of this, Rigby is laughing hysterically.) Mordecai: Dude?! What the heck?! Rigby: Oh, man! You should have seen your faces! (Rigby laughs) You really, you really believed! (Rigby laughs again) Margaret: Dude! You almost gave us heart attacks. Eileen: We thought Death Bear got you! Gordon: And what is so funny?! (Rigby laughs hysterically) Rigby: Death Bear's not real! It's just a myth! You guys totally felt for it! Pinkie Pie: You mean all of this was just a prank?! Rigby: Yeah, of course! Duke: Ha hah! I knew there was no Death Bear! Zoe Trent: Rigby, I would pulverize you! Pepper Clark: Yeah, I had many pranks before, but this one's too far! So can we go back to the house now? Rigby (while trying to regain his breath): Sure, sure. But let's take the picture first. (Rigby sets the camera on a rock and sets the timer. The gang lines up for a picture) Okay, get ready. Eileen: Hey, what's this door for? (She is referring to a metal door that is in back of them) Rigby: I don't know, I'm not a zookeeper. (The camera captures the moment, and takes a picture. The picture comes out through the slot of the camera) Sweet! Ha ha! Man, I got you guys good, you gotta admit it! Mordecai: Yeah, yeah. (Mordecai and Margaret walk off, leaving Rigby and Eileen alone) Eileen: Well, you got ME good, Rigby! Rigby: Yeah, Death Bear's really going to be living down here. (Rigby knocks on the metal door, pretending that Death Bear is in there). Uh, hello? Death Bear? You home?! (Rigby and Eileen let out a small laugh) Eileen: Yeah, uhhh, (Eileen knocks on the door) the pizzas you ordered are here! (Rigby and Eileen let out a small laugh.) Russell Ferguson: I can't believe we wasted time on a wild goose chase into an abandoned zoo only for it to be a prank! Margaret: You were holding me pretty tight for someone who is not scared! Mordecai: What? No! You were totally holding onto ME! (Mordecai and Margaret let out a small laugh.) (Rigby is shaking the developed photo trying to make it appear.) Rigby: Aw, man! These things take forever to show up! Eileen: Actually, you're not supposed to shake it. Rigby: Oh, hey, do you know what this piece does? (He points to the lens of the camera) Eileen: Yeah, you see, you just turn it, like this. (Eileen turns the knob on the lens. The metal door that Rigby and Eileen were knocking on opens very slowly.) Margaret: So, you still wish you were just watching a movie? Mordecai: No, this was pretty fun, I mean, I got to hang out with you, so, that's all that matters. (Margaret lets out a small laugh, then Mordecai leans over, hoping to kiss Margaret) Margaret: Uh, Mordecai? Mordecai: Yeahhhhhh? (Margaret pulls his head over to her lips, hoping to kiss Mordecai, but then, she notices something in back of him) Margaret: What is that?! Mordecai: Huh?! (It turns out that the door really DID hold Death Bear, and he is making an appearance (at the worst, possible time), creeping through the door, disgruntled, as Rigby described him back at the house. Eileen and Rigby let out whimpers, and then Death Bear lets out a huge growl, showing his breath which knocks off Rigby's orange beanie hat. They both step back towards Mordecai and Margaret, and Death Bear lets out a huge growl, scaring the daylights out of the four of them. They run out hoping to lose him.) Rigby: OH MY GOSH! DEATH BEAR'S REAL!!! Mordecai: Oh man, I'm gonna kill you for this, Rigby! Eileen: I think Death Bear's going to take care of that! Margaret: Quit it! Don't say that! Smudger: What do you have to say about Death Bear now, Dukey? Duke: I take it back! Death Bear's totally real! Sir Handle: Why did you ask him that?! Smudger: I don't know! (The gang, still in hot pursuit, run through the hole in the cage. Death Bear fits through perfectly, stating that Death Bear was the one who made it. They keep running until they get back up to the house. The gang runs through the door, and Mordecai slams the door shut, trying to block Death Bear from coming in. This is unsuccessful, as Death Bear uses his pickelhaube on his head to try to charge in the door. Mordecai backs away with the rest of the gang) Mordecai: Quick! Everybody barricade the door! (Mordecai, Margaret, and Rigby go look for furniture to barricade the door with) Eileen: I'll call animal control! (Eileen goes to a nearby phone, and punches in the number for animal control. Meanwhile, Margaret and Rigby use a cabinet to barricade the door, and Mordecai uses a bookshelf. Death Bear demolishes the entire front entrance, knocking Margaret and Rigby to a corner, and Mordecai trapped underneath the bookshelf. Death Bear then sees Eileen, on the phone with animal control) Animal Control Operator: Hello, Animal Control, Hello? (Death Bear then moves in. He walks toward Eileen. Meanwhile, Rigby is with Margaret in a corner, squealing.) Mordecai: (gasps) Eileen! (Mordecai lifts the bookshelf and frees himself. He runs toward Eileen while Death Bear is creeping up on her. Eileen, still on the phone, is whimpering in fear. Suddenly, Death Bear charges toward Eileen, hoping to kill her, but out of nowhere, Mordecai tackles Death Bear so hard that Death Bear goes right through a wall. Margaret now has a expression on her face.) Eileen: (still on the phone with animal control) Yes, come quick! It's Death Bear! Mordecai: Everyone upstairs, quick! (The gang runs up the stairs. Death Bear is on the bottom growling at them) Eileen: Animal Control is on its way! (Two Animal Control officers charge in through the kitchen door, with tranquilizer guns aimed at Death Bear) Animal Control Officer #1: It's Death Bear, take him down! (They both rapidly fire at Death Bear, but none of the trainquilizer bullets are powerful enough to knock out Death Bear. Death Bear then judo-kicks one officer, and then roundhouses another officer. Meanwhile, another officer jumps from a rope, only to have Death Bear slice his arms off.) Animal Control Officer #2: I wanna go home... (Death Bear then throws another officer onto the balcony where the gang is. Mordecai picks it up, and tries to get the safety latch off, accidentally shooting Rigby with a tranquilizer bullet in the process.) Rigby (in slow-motion voice): Whattttt thhhhe heck, mannnnnnnn?! Mordecai: Sorry! (Death Bear lets out a huge growl, then charges up the stairs. Mordecai screams his head off, and sweating crazy trying to take down Death Bear by rapidly firing at him. It doesn't work, even though thirty bullets went in his face. Death Bear makes it to the stop of the stairs. Mordecai, who is still screaming and sweating, tries to take him down. Finally, Death Bear has enough tranquil in his system to knock him out. Mordecai tries to catch his breath.) (The scene transitions to them outside the next morning watching Death Bear being airlifted by helicopter to an animal sanctuary) Eileen: Poor Death Bear. Mordecai: Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Those animal sanctuaries are like five-star hotels. Margaret: Hey, so thanks for saving all of our lives and stuff. That was really brave of you. Mordecai: To be honest, I was pretty scared. Margaret: Yeah, but that's what made you brave. Well, I'll see you later, yeah? (Margaret hugs Mordecai) Mordecai: Yeah... cool. Eileen: You weren't exactly brave, Rigby, but you are pretty cool. Rigby: Thannnnks, you tooooooo! Margaret: Hey, so how did that picture turn out? (Rigby takes out the picture, but it shows that he only took a picture of their feet) Mordecai: Aw, what? Duncan: It came out wrong! Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen: Rigby! (The episode ends.) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Regular Show